Avatar Kirana Book One: Water
by Tihaq Klee
Summary: Kirana is the third avatar after Aang, and is a direct desendent of the firebending avatar before Roku. She is one of the few avatars who will learn metalbending. She is also one of the most spiritualy conected avatars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Truth

Kirana bent over backwards as she avoided a blow. "Nice try, Master Kasha," she said as she sent a blast kick of her own. "But I'm to old for that." And indeed she was.

Kirana was sixteen and over five feet tall. She had long dark brown hair that she normally wore in a braid, and her eyes where large, almond shaped and a deep liquid brown.

Master Kasha laughed. "Not for this." The move Master Kasha sent knocked Kirana onto the ground.

_Why does he always do that? _Kirana thought getting back up. "Why are you waiting for to get back up? When fighting a real enemy one does not wait, remember?" Master Kasha just pointed toward the small road leading up to Kirana's house. It was her father and a Firesage. _What do they want now?_ She wondered, for it is well known that Kirana and her family had a certain dislike of Firesages.

"Daughter. It's so good to see you practicing again." Jackpher's voice was filled with relief as he hugged his only child. " I have brought news." The sage walked up.

"What do you want?" Kirana spat out bitterly at the sage.

"Only to bring you good news. We, the Firesages, have known for sometime that you are the next avatar. We called your father to tell him first and go over the arrangements.

You are to be moved to a room in the palace. Of course your father will join you if you would like. You are being moved there because that way you will be better protected and will have better instructors."

"I like Master Kasha the way he is. And I don't think I'm the avatar." She the last part just to see the sage's eyes flash with anger, but deep down, even as she said this, Kirana knew it to be true. She waited for the sage to speak and when he did not she said, "I would enjoy having my father living in he palace with me. I would also like my aunt and uncle to live there also, if that is not a problem." The last part was more of a threat than a request.

The Firesage nodded, "I will see to it. Please, go pack so we may leave. You do realize that by agreeing to live in the palace you are consenting to being the avatar and to our training?"

_What else would there be?_ This thought ran through her mind before she answered, "I understand." Turning she marched into the house to pack her few belongings.

Her aunt stuck her head out of her room. "Why Kirana what is the matter?"

Kirana turned to face her aunt, "Chen, finally told me what I already knew, that I am the avatar."

Chen's face light up with a smile and Karmak appeared beside her. "That's wonderful. Will we be joining you at the palace?" Kirana nodded. "Well then Karmak we better pack." Her aunt's head disappeared along with Karmak's.

_Well at least the palace won't be to boring_, Kirana thought as walked outside, _I wonder if I'll be able to bring Sienna._

Chapter Two: Journey to the Palace

Kirana padded the side of Siena's neck as they walked along. It was nearly dark and the sages had finally let them out of the stuffy carriage. They would be stopping soon to set up camp. Kirana's father, Jackpher, and Uncle Karmak had argued strongly about not stopping at night for fear of bandits and Dark Avatar. The call for stopping was sounded and the carriage and its escorts stopped.

Kirana groaned. She dreaded the thought of being stuck in tent with guards standing at the door and almost no privacy. _I just hope none of the guards get drunk._

Ling Yen, the Firesage, pulled his horse to a stop next her. "You don't look happy avatar. But don't worry no bandits would dare attack us and there is only two more days of travel."

"That is not what worries me. Dark Avatar worries me and drunk guards." Kirana put an edge into her voice, which warned Ling Yen to shut up. Pulling Siena to the side of the carriage Kirana dismounted, as the guards where setting up tents for her, her father, and aunt and uncle. Shaking her head Kirana turned as a footman opened the carriage door. Her aunt was first, then Karmak and then Jackpher.

"It's good to be out of that box," Aunt Chen said happily, taking a big breath of air.

Dinner that night consisted of dried moon peaches and fresh meat roasting on a spit. Putting her plate down Kirana excused herself. Entering the tent that was eructed for her, Kirana fell onto the bed tired. Yet sleep did not come to her. She lay awake long after every one else had gone to bed, except the guards of course. The events of the previous day came back to her and kept her from sleeping, but soon she fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Ling Yen wouldn't let her out of the carriage. They're excuse was that they where entering the outskirts of the capital city of Furusa.

At noon the procession stopped and Ling Yen opened the door and placed a tray with their lunch on it. "Enjoy." He said before leaving.

Chen pulled the covering of the tray. "Dried moon peaches, salad and salad dressing. How sweet." Every one laughed.

Jackpher pulled several sheets of paper from his pocket. "These are maps of the palace." He laid them out on the table beside the food. Everyone leaned in to get a better look.

The maps showed every room in the palace. Kirana quickly found the room she was staying in. It was located in the section where the Fire Lord and his family lived. It was between Princess Lau Danu and her servant's room. It looked quite large, her father's, aunt's and uncle's room's where a lot smaller. _Why is it that the avatars always get treated like royalty and her family like those of lesser blood? _Kirana thought bitterly as she ate.

That night the guards where a little rambunctious for there was only one more day of travel, Kirana (however) was dreading noon the next day, for Ling Yen said that was when the palace would come in sight. Then a little after twilight they would reach the palace. She was not looking forward to it.

The third day came to quickly for the avatar. She was again forced to stay in the carriage the whole day. The air had become thick with tension and there was hardly any talking.

Chen looked up from the scroll she had been reading. "I have great news." She paused to make sure they were all listing and to annoy them. "I'm pregnant." Karmak's face lit up with shock then happiness, but he was too happy to speak all he could was hug Chen.

Jackpher said, "That's wonderful."

"So, that would make me a cousin, right?" Kirana asked and making a mental note to ask the Fire Lord to give her aunt and uncle a more comfortable and spacious room. This made Chen and every one else laugh. Talk about the baby made the day pass by quickly. About noon Ling Yen opened the door.

"Avatar, gentleman, lady, if you look outside you will be able to see the palace walls and roof tops." He withdrew and Kirana and her family exited the carriage.

The palace rooftop where two stories higher than the thee story wall surrounding it, and was the same red as the building. Sentries patrolled its perimeter in search of danger.

"Before we arrive you all must change into the proper garments." Ling Yen stood beside an opened trunk. They could see two firebender's outfits and part of two kimonos'.

"Why do we have to change? What's wrong with the way we look?" There was no mistaking the anger in Kiriana's voice, or in her eye's. When Ling Yen did not answer she said, "Well?"

Ling Yen drew himself to his full height (only a couple of inches taller than the avatar) and said, "The Fire Lord commands it." He then snapped his fingers and guards started to erect two tents.

Two girls around 16 came to Ling Yen's side. "They will help you dress avatar and Chen." He left.

The two girls names where Yu Ying, who was sixteen, and Ping who was fifteen. Yu Ying pulled to kimonos from the chest and headed for the tents with Ping, Kirana and Chen right behind them.

Chen went into the tent first with Yu Ying and Ping, while Kirana sat outside in her mother's Firebending outfit.

Soon Chen came out and Kirana's mouth dropped. Her aunt was in a red and dark blue kimono and her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with two decorated chopsticks. Smiling Chen walked over to Karmac with a bounce in her step.

Kirana rose to enter the tent when a flaming arrow landed in the ground in front of her. Yelping she jumped back. _That was to close._ Yu Ying and Ping ran to the carriage as Ling Yen came running to the avatar.

"It is Dark Avatar. We must get you to safety, hurry the carriage."

"No. Get your fastest horses and rider's I will ride ahead on Siena to warn and get help from the Fire Lord. Do you have anything that will prove I'm the Avatar?" Kirana said this while she walked towards Siena.

Ling Yen motioned to two guards who were already on their horses and gave Kirana a scroll. "Give this to the guard and he will know you are important."

Nodding Kirana kicked Siena into a gallop with the guards close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------

Zu Ling turned to the young man and woman standing beside him. "Get on your horses and follow me." Mounting, he rode after the avatar.

When they were a bow shot away Zu Ling look towards Jo and said, "Take out the guards and use the _special _arrow on the avatar. I want her alive." He made sure Jo heard the emphasis on the word.

Nodding Jo brought up his bow and took out the guard's easily. Then reloading he took careful aim.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kirana watched in horror as the guards went down and asked Siena for more speed, knowing she was next. _Someone's fowling me._ The thought rang through her mind and Siena felt her fear and put an extra burst of speed. To late.

She screamed, as the arrow embedded it's self into her good arm. Leaning over Siena's neck Kirana tried not to jostle her left arm knowing she could cause more damage. The palace was looming not far ahead and Kirana could feel the gathering darkness in her mind.

Almost unconscious Kirana come up to the gate as the sentry raced out. Handing over the letter she could hold the darkness of no more and passed out as pain ripped through her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:Wakeing 

Kirana awoke feeling groggy and to a throbbing pain in her left shoulder. She could hear voices around her. One sounded like a woman's and the other a man's. They seemed to be arguing about…her? Why?

"Why not let her family see her first? I had to drag her father away for he was dead on his feet." The woman was saying.

The man replied, "The Fire Lord's orders were," he was cut off as another voice, a young woman's, interrupted.

"Lady Kirana need's at least a day's rest before she talk's to the Fire Lord. I don't care if he gave you specific order's, she'll need rest." _A day? Last time I hated being stuck in bed._

"Her fever just broke last night. If she catches fever again from a meting with the Fire Lord you'll be sorry." This voice was slightly accented and sounded the youngest.

_So, three women and one man surround me, great._ Kirana thought this as something cool ran across her forehead and down her neck, while the sent of roses filled her nose.Rose water. She'd have to get up now, no more pretending.

Slowly Kirana opened her eyes. Immediately the arguing ceased. Again slowly she looked around. A young pregnant woman was splotching rose water on her face, an older women stood beside her right side, the guard was standing on her left and the young accented woman stood with her finger in the air as though she had been shaking it.

"I'll give her a few hours, but that's it." The guard left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

The oldest said, with a curtsy, "My name is Gudjen, and the pregnant one is En, short for Endwina.'

With a curtsy the accented one said, "My name is Kelda. I would like to know, if you don't mind, how you got the scar across your stomach."

Kirana flinched at the memory. "It was a few years ago during an Agni Ki that I lost. I had gotten mad a boy about my age and challenged him. He accepted. We held it in a clearing by his house at sunset.

" The battle was fierce. I knocked him down three times, but could not bring myself to give the final blow. He then brought me down. He did give the blow." Here Kirana took a shuddering breath. "I tried not to scream, but couldn't hold it in. My scream was that of misery and pain. People said they could hear it a mile away. The next thing I remember is waking up with my aunt patting my head with a damp cloth, my uncle passing nervously and my father sitting beside my bed asleep in a chair."

Kelda gasped and all went quite. Kirana knew she shouldn't have told the story. Just then the door bursts in and Kirana found herself engulfed by three figures.

"Oh, Kirana we though we lost you! Oh!" Aunt Chen had engulfed Kirana in a bear hug. "We were so worried."

Jackpher watched his daughter tears in his eye. Kirana slowly pulled herself away from her aunt to embrace her father. Soon she found herself crying into her father's shoulder out of relief that he had not died during the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zu Ling turned to face the two figures behind him. "I expect you are ready for your missions?"

Jo and Nora nodded. "We're ready sir."

"Good. Jo you must make sure the Avatar does not escape before we are ready, and Nora this is a good time to perfect your healing skills. Good Luck to the both of you."

Bowing, Jo and Nora left for the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar character's or any other character I use unless my own.

Chapter 4: Party Pooper's

Kirana sighed as she followed her guards down the many twisting hallways of the upper floors of the palace. She'd been taking a relaxing bath before she had gotten the invitation to Prince Zuko II private birthday celebration. He was 18 and six feet tall.

What the royal seamstresses and the Princesses thought was a simple kimono was still more laborite than what Kirana was used to but at least it wasn't like the one she wore the Prince's public birthday celebration. That kimono had been three layers of torture to her still sore left shoulder, also it had been decorated with black pearls and train. Even worse, the Fire Lord had let it 'accidentally' slip that she was the Avatar.

"Jo, do you think the rumor's are true?" Kirana asked him as she turned to him.

"Yes." Came his short reply. There was no masking the distaste in his voice. But before she could ask they had retched the doors to the private hall.

The guard's at the door opened it before she could say anything. Three of her guard's plus two of her nurses/handmaidens followed her in.

Pretending she didn't see the Fire Lord's gesture to sit by the Prince, Kirana looked around. The hall was about four meter's wide and five meter's long. Cushions were spread around the room; her father was sitting near the Fire Lord like a good general should. This time she couldn't ignore the Fire Lord.

"Avatar Kirana, I am most pleased you could join us. Please sit." The last part was a command and she knew it. She took the a seat by the Prince, as her three out of her guards spread around the room. She noticed that Jo had taken a spot near her father and was speaking with him.

For a few minuets every one sat in silence, then Kirana felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw that it was the Prince. No matter how many times she saw his face, she would never get used to it. Prince Zuko II looked exactly like his namesake, just without the scar. "Yes?"

"My father would like to know if your father has an answer to his question," Zuko asked.

_So the rumors are true, _Kirana thought. "No, I don't know. But I can tell you my answer is no." She said this just loud enough for the Fire Lord to hear. "I will go ask him." Getting up left the Fire Lord in a rage and the Prince relieved.

Jo, seeing Kirana approach, stepped away from Jackpher. "Fire Lord Soza would like to know your answer though I told them no." Kirana said this uncomfortable.

Jackpher looked at his daughter and said, "My answer is the same of yours. I don't want my daughter married to the one who gave her the scar a weeks ago." Kirana flinched as her dad reminded her that it was not a few years ago that she had attained the scar, and that it was from the Prince. "What is your reason?"

Kirana took a deep breath and turned to the Fire Lord. "My father says no. But he also asked my reason for not wanting to marry Prince Zuko II. My reason is that I am the Avatar. I don't think I need a man by my side; it would only distract me from my duties as the Avatar. Now if you would excuse me, I will retire." Turning to leave Kirana's father and Jo followed her out, ignoring the Fire Lords words on the way out.

Jackpher sat between his daughter and Jo. "It's time I told the truth," he said. "When Kirana was three I ran into an old friend. Erin. She had a son of four. We decided to meet up at my place after she went home to get Jo.

"For two years we did this. Meeting at my place. You two got along so well that an idea started to form in our heads. What if the Avatar and an Unzarin warrior were united? Erin liked the idea, but the other warrior's did not. We still held onto the idea of you two marring. I still do." Here Jackpher paused for a breath and Kirana realized why she and Jo seemed to know each other. They were old friends.

" After Erin died I lost contact with Jo and didn't see him again until two day's before Kirana's birthday. The Fire Lord wanted capable young men to spy on Dark Avatar. When I met Jo after all those years I knew he would do well on the job. Apparently Dark Avatar sent him to spy on you, my daughter and us. He told me during the party.

"Now I want you both to escape tonight and meat me at the docks tomorrow afternoon. My flagship, _Spirit Guide_, will be waiting ready for departure. If for some reason I'm not there Commander Sirun will take you to the earth kingdom. My spy network say's there has been a sitting of an Airbender on its way to there. After that your on your own."

Kirana looked at her father sadly as he finished. Knowing what he wanted Kirana nodded, then Jo did. Kirana quickly hugged her father as he left. "I'll wait for your sign Jo," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters or names, or anything else I use that is not mine.

Chapter 5: Escape

Kirana didn't have to wait long for Jo's signal. She had been nearly asleep when she felt him gently shake her awake. She pulled on a cloak and turned to run out the door when she saw eight bodies on the ground outside her door. "Jo?" She said this turning to face him, "What happened?"

Jo looked at her innocently, and then said, "I knocked them out."

Kirana lead the way out of room into the hall and down a fight of stairs before Jo had to ask how she knew her way around. "One of my guards told me to look for the flame hidden on the walls." She had told him.

The sound of footsteps stopped them in their tracks. Hissing Kirana pulled Jo after her into a shadowy alcove. There they waited for the footsteps to die away when she noticed Jo was injured. She gave him a questioning look but he shook his head for her to wait. The footsteps soon were gone and they continued on their way.

When they reached the kitchen the alarm sounded. Despite their efforts to be quite, not be seen and hide the unconscious guards they had been found.

"Run!" Jo shouted as he pelted into the kitchen Kirana on his heels. The cooks, scullery maids and everyone else in the kitchen scurried around in fear as they made their mad dash for freedom.

Three palace guards were running towards them. Instantly Jo went all Unzarin warrior and knocked all three guards senseless. When they reached the stables Jo again got to knock some guards senseless, this time two.

Inside a groom was holding two powerful horses by the reigns. With a start Kirana realized it was the same groom she had told to be careful with Sienna last week. Nodding her thanks she leaped up on Sienna while Jo leaped up on his animal. Then they raced off together.

Dozens of guard's had gathered at the palace gates blocking their path. Kirana unsheathed her sword and swung it in a graceful arc right on top of a guard's helmeted head. She swung again this time to block an attack; Sienna reared up and crashed her hooves into the guy's chest knocking him over. Jo and his horse were doing much better for they where in better shape. Kirana had to knock several other guards senseless before she reached the gate were Jo was having fun knocking guards across the way. Swinging her sword she knocked the lock of the gate and kicked it open. Yelling for Jo to stop she turned Sienna towards the hill and took of galloping.

They slowed down as they entered the forest on the hill. The horses were tired and Jo's wound was starting to bleed badly. Kirana turned to him and said, "You should let me wrap that."

Jo stared at her. "We need to get to the Unzarin Camp at the end of this wood." Kirana hardened her liquid eyes; it gave her a scary look and normally scared the other. It had the desired effect. "All right, all right," Jo said, "just wait till were further in."

Finally they stopped the horses and Kirana tended to Jo arm wound. Apparently a dagger had found it's way under his armor and gave him a nasty gave when he took it out. After resting the horses they continued on their way and Kirana found out that Jo's horses name is Warrior.

They reached the clearing in which the Unzarin Camp was hidden by dawn, dead on their feet. The warrior's who were awake immediately gave them food and a place to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not of my creation. Chapter 6: Unzarin Camp 

Kirana woke see sunlight shining through the thin canopy of the tent. Yawning, she stood, stretched and looked around. There was another cot on the far side of the small tent and she could see shadows of people moving around outside, while the smell of food made her mouth water.

The flap at the entrance moved back and a young pregnant woman came in, a brown dress in her arms. "This doesn't fit me, and probably won't again, so I thought you would like it." Her voice was soft and kind. Kirana nodded her thanks and marveled at the women's generosity. She looked around for her knee-high boots, found them, and took out one of the canceled daggers. With two quick slashes, the dress now crudely resembled a waterbender's. She slipped it on over her firebending pants, pulled on her boots and attached her father's sword to her belt. Then, while re-braiding her hair, she left the tent.

Jo was talking to a tall man with a graying top-not and beard. Kirana picked up a bowl of stew and headed over. "Hello."

Jo turned, "May I introduce my father, John. He's the leader of this band."

"You didn't tell me you were a prince?" Kirana said shocked. John laughed.

"I like you," John said. " You wouldn't mind sparing today would you? I hear your shoulder is newly healed and is in need of some conditioning." His voice had a gruff tone while still deep, unlike Jo's calming deep voice.

Kirana shot Jo a look of mock anger. "I'd love to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The training arena was in a clearing several minuets walk from the main camp. Roughly hewn benches surrounded a clearing blocked off by logs stacked to three feet. The area inside it was the sparing arena. Smiling, she was happy about being out of the palace and outside, Kirana took a seat next to Jo.

John leaped over the logs, with agility not of his age, to address everyone. "We have a special guest among us, the Avatar. Does anyone want to take her on?" Kirana leaped over the logs happily, and for a moment one man didn't seem too happy as to what she had done to her dress then Jo rose to the challenge.

For what seemed like forever they circled each other, ready to spring. Kirana moved first. She lunged aiming a blow to his face. Jo dogged, caught her arm, and twisted it behind her. Hissing, Kirana struggled until there was enough room for her to back-kick him. Jo released her arm and doubled over, winded. To her surprise Jo recovered even quicker than she could of.

Jo aimed a flame kick towards her she did the splits to avoid it. Laughing at his surprise, Kirana kicked Jo's legs out form under him and then pined him to the ground. For a couple of minuets Jo struggled to get Kirana off him. He eventually did, by jabbing a foot in her back. Kirana fell backwards in pain, but forced her self to get up. Now she was getting mad.

Spinning, Kirana tried to get Jo in the guts with her kick. Instead Jo caught her foot bringing her down. As her came to pin her, Kirana caught him in the chest with her feet, causing him to fly a couple of feet. Leaping Kirana straddled his legs with hers and pinned his arms using hers. She kept one finger by the newly bandaged arm, keeping Jo's retaliation at bay. Finally Jo admitted defeat and left the arena breathing as heavily as her. Kirana turned to walk away for a break, her shoulder starting to throb. Kirana fought many other times loosing few. One of the ones she lost was to Jo's dad, John.

Setting down her empty bowl, Kirana looked up to see Jo coming over. "Follow me." She got up and followed him into the woods.

They walked for several minuets in silence before Jo stopped. Motioning for her to continue he moved aside.

Kirana stepped into a clearing filled with wildflowers and surrounded by white barked tree's whose leaves were showing the first sign of fall. But, oddly, the flowers in the middle were black and white, shaped into a pattern. She walked around until she saw a rock in front of these flowers. She sat cross-legged and laid her hands on her knees.

It took her a while before she realized the pattern it was ying and yang. Suddenly she felt herself slipping from this world and into the next, the Spirit World.

She found herself standing in a plain of wildflowers and a figure was flying towards her. As it drew closer she realized it was a bird, and not just any. It was Avatar Danielle's spirit guide, Freedom. She held her arm out, for no apparent reason, and Freedom griped it then took off. Taking her across the ocean, past the Earth Kingdom until they stopped on an island of the coast of the Earth Kingdom. For a moment Kirana was able to gaze at the huge temple erected there, before she was whisked inside.

They came to a stop inside a room that was twice as large as the tiled calendar inside. In the middle of the calendar, which was made of green and brown tiles with elegant black characters for each season, stood a statue of gold emblazing the former Avatar. Kirana reached out to touch the talon Freedom held out to her, again for no reason, and felt the visions come.

_Zu Ling stood atop of a chair, two bodies in front of him twitched then died, _her's and Jo's she realized. _Her father a prisoner of his own ship saying "Don't rescue me yet, your not ready." _Then all to abruptly the visions stopped. "How do I get here?" Kirana asked looking at Freedom. The bird swiveled his head and pointed to a map, a line of red appeared showing her the way.

Walking over there Kirana began to mesmerize the map, and when she did she turned and said, "I'm ready to go back."

Kirana opened her eye's to see Jo looking at her. _Is that worry in his eyes, _she wondered, but it was gone in a flash. Rising, she brushed the dirt from her dress and followed Jo back to the sparing area.

They returned as to see men sparing with swords and other's with the bow. Kirana looked at Jo and asked, "Ready for a rematch." A wicked smile spread over his face as he drew his sword in answer.

This time it wasn't long before one started the mock fight. Jo swung at her side and Kirana blocked, holding the hilt with both hands because of the difference in their strength. Kirana swung to parry another bow, and kicked out at Jo. Somehow he managed to both execute the swing and avoid the kick.

Quickly their matched turned into a deadly, yet, oddly, graceful dance. The other's stopped to watch at the strength and grace each opponent showed. The fighting lasted for an hour before they really began to tire, both unwilling to give up. Of course they stopped eventually, in a draw.

An arrow flew out of nowhere a struck the ground at Kirana and Jo's feet. Immediately Jo grabbed her arm and shoved he in into the circle of men forming. _Their risking their lives for me,_ Kirana realized. This wasn't what she wanted, so she opened her mouth to speak. A look from one of the warriors told her to hold her tongue. Someone called for the ambusher's to show themselves.

A ring of men came out of the woods, surrounding them, all in full combat armor. One, obviously the leader, spoke. No demanded. "Hand her over and no one gets hurt."

"Never. She must learn the elements to save us all." John said this as his men cried out in agreement. Kirana knew their was only one thing she could do, she whistled. Three other men, along with Jo, followed suit.

A yell of surprise came form where the horses were corralled. Apparently the palace guards didn't want anyone escaping. _Not my spirit guide._ Kirana thought angrily as the horses barged into the ring of men. Seeing a man on top of Sienna Kirana brought her fist up into his face then dragged him of her horse. Swinging up Kirana looked around.

She couldn't leave them like this, not now. She looked down to see John standing by her foot. "You must leave. We can hold them off. You must master the elements. You will get used to making sacrifices, Avatar. I believe in you." With that John leaped into the fray. Kirana looked away, tears in her eyes. Jo motioned for her to follow, and for the second time they made a mad dash for freedom.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not of my creation.

Chapter 7: Arrival 

Jackpher opened his eyes as he heard footsteps. He was still embarrassed by the fact he had been taken prisoner on his own ship. He had to take a calming breath and hoped Kirana had gotten his prayer not to rescue him.

When the door opened Zu Ling stepped in, leaving his guards behind. Jackpher had to use what little restraint he had left to keep himself from launching at the intruder. So instead he sneered and said, "Hello pig."

Zu Ling's lip twisted with disgust. "I hate that name." He closed the door.

"What do you want?"

Zu Ling smiled. "Simply, I want to gloat. How's your girl?"

"What have you done to her?" There was no hiding his anger. "If you have harmed her, Spirits forbid I'll kill you." _Just one more reason to, _Jackpher thought

"Your still not sore over Sienna's death are you? You do know that the poison would not have passed on to Kirana." Jackpher's relief showed on his face. "I had her and the trader, my son, followed. Now we are pursuing them on ship."

Jackpher asked, shocked, "You have a son?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. His name is Johan. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

_I can't be!_ Jackpher was up so fast that Zu Ling could not stop the blow to his chin. The guards heard Zu Ling fall on his back and came to wrestle with Jackpher. But there was no more fight, Jackpher felt better.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jo watched Kirana, trying to hide his irritation. She has all but mastered Firebending and could beat him at archery, long and high jumps and short distance racing. He sighed. Kirana stood in front of him pulling back on the bowstring at the target forty yards ahead of them. She let go and a yell of triumph came from her. She had also gotten a bull's eye like Jo. He smiled. "Wana race?"

She furrowed her brow. "Why? Because the only thing I haven't beaten you at is long distance racing?"

Jo smiled, going all teenager. "Yep. Two laps around the ship." Kirana looked as if she was going to protest but then nodded. She liked challenges as much as Jo himself did. "Ready. Set. Race!"

They took off at a run. Crewmembers gathered and scattered as they came up to the first corner and Kirana put on a small bit of speed. Oops. As they went on all the crew was out on deck, beating, cheering, and booing. On the homestretch Jo put on a bust of speed using up his reserves. Kirana did the same and they ended, surprisingly, in a tie.

Smiling they turned to each other and shook hands. Jo got a good look at Kirana's face and realized she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Before he could stop himself Jo said, "You should get some rest." He braced himself for an outburst, but it never happened. Instead Kirana simply nodded and headed for her sleeping quarters. Jo shook his head; he truly admired that young woman.

Kirana woke up several hours later, feeling better. At least this time she hadn't been bothered by dreams of secrecy and darkness. She shivered at the thought of those dreams. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

She stretched, got up, dressed and pulled a warm cloak over her armor. Her hair, as usually, was pulled back into a braid and her sword attached to her belt. She left her room and headed for the deck. The man on the crow's nest yelled, "Land Ho!"

Standing at the stern of the ship and stood there, gazing off into the distance, trying to penetrate the fog. She heard barely perceptible footsteps and said, "Hello Jo." The footsteps stopped beside her.

"How did you know it was me," he asked.

She looked at with a what-do-you-think look on her face and said, "How many people on this are trained Unzarin Warriors?" Jo laughed and together they stood watching the fog.

Kirana looked up and saw something black in the fog. The wind direction had changed and was blowing towards them. Lifting a hand she caught it and looked at it. She cursed and Jo looked over. He cursed, worse than her. Kirana whirled around and yelled, "All hands on deck, roll out the catapult!" Only one man came forward and he was wearing an evil smile. "No," Kirana gasped as it hit her. The First Mate was working for Zu Ling, and he'd either killed or imprisoned the other crew members for she could see no others. Jo immediately dropped into a fighting stance, smoke rising from his fists.

Kirana edged toward the horses who were both on deck, and both were ready for a fight. Standing next to her horse Kirana could only hope Jo would catch on to her plan quickly. "You #$," she said to distract the mutinous crew member. The two men looked at the Avatar in shock for she had just used one of the _worst_ swear words _ever_. Smiling Kirana leapt atop the ships railing as Jo caught on to the plan, and whistling to her horse, dived head first into the freezing water.

Kirana surfaced several feet from the ship and looked around. Jo resurfaced a moment later beside her and they both went to their horses and lead them ashore.

The water seeped through their armor and felt like thousands of knives biting into their skin, and dragged at their cloths as though trying to drown them. The shore was still a ways away but they made in half an hours time. The two ships couldn't go towards shore much farther and the boats aboard took a while to get out, but they still didn't halve much time until they were caught. Using Firebending to dry themselves off Kirana and Jo mounted their horses and rode into he woods, like they did the day they escaped from the palace.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I can't take it if I didn't make it.

If anyone has tips on how to write battle scenes please tell me!

Chapter 8: Truth in Battle

Kirana couldn't say how for they traveled for the scenery flew by. She was leading because she had seen thins all before in her vision and first trip to the Spirit World. They soon came to a large circular path that was large enough for two Komodo Rhinos in armor and with a rider could walk side by side without banging into each other. There they had to stop because at least 15 Earth Benders were waiting for them.

They didn't say anything as they surrounded them and Kirana held a hand out to stop Jo. "Don't, their only helping." Jo looked at her confused but an Earthbender answered before Kirana could.

"General Jackpher Ikara sent a letter saying his daughter the Avatar would be coming."

"And you believed that without question," asked Jo with an I-don't-believe-you look on his face. The Earth Bender's didn't answer but started moving and since they surrounded the two there was no choice but to follow.

After a few minuets of being herded they came to a large clearing. The Temple from Kirana's vision was standing in the center and people were swarming around it, preparing for battle. As she dismounted Kirana was approached by two people, one was one of the escorts and one was a woman. They both bowed to her and the woman beckoned her to follow, while the Earth Bender took her horse. The woman led Kirana to the Temple and into it.

In the middle of the room was a staircase that wound all the way up to the top level and was beautifully carved. At the top the woman stopped before a room and Kirana let herself in.

The room was exactly like the one in her vision, except that it was _real._ The calendar, statue, and walls were all the same. Kirana stood right in front of the statue of her past life waiting for the sun to break through the mist and fog and strike the statue, as it was the Summer Solstice. A flash of light and a trip through vertigo later Kirana was once again in the Spirit World.

Opening her eye's Kirana saw that she was in a meadow of wild flowers and tall grass. A small cabin stood near her to the right. Turning to it Kirana saw someone come out. Kirana walked forward not expecting what happened next.

The woman standing by the door was her _mother_.

Kirana stopped dead as it sunk in. Then she ran to her mother. Kirana was hugging her mother for the first time in all her sixteen years. She was crying and her mother stoked her head and said soothing things. They were interrupted by another spirit; this one was tall with short dark brown hair and black eyes. "Sienna, you do remember that we only have a little bit of time before she leaves," said Avatar Danielle.

Sienna nodded and looked at her daughter. "When you find out the truth about Jo, do not be angry for it was not his fault. Do not ask him about it either, he will tell when he is ready."

"You have about half a year to master all of the elements before Zu Ling putt's his plan into action. You must do this or the world will collapse into another 100-year war," Avatar Danielle said gravely. Kirana nodded in understanding. "Also if you die in your Avatar state the chain will stop and there will never be another Avatar."

Kirana looked at the two spirits with a fierceness in her eyes that only the Avatar could have. "I will not fail," she vowed.

Avatar Danielle bowed her head and Kirana did the same. She saw the Earth Benders of the Temple lined up for battle and Zu Lings people in front of them, slightly out numbering them. _I can help you if you are read, _Avatar Danielle's voice rang in Kirana's head.

Letting herself melt with the Avatar power in her, Kirana looked up with glowing eyes and said, "I'm ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jo sat on Warrior among the Earth Benders ready to fight. Since he was known as the Avatars Body Guard he'd been given command of his own section of troops. They were arranged in three strait lines with enough space in between each person so they could bend without causing friendly fire.

But Jo wasn't watching the lines of warrior's or the enemies, he was watching the Temple doors waiting for Kirana to come out. When the doors opened Jo looked with wide eyes. Avatar Danielle had overtaken Kirana's body and was striding towards Zu Lings people, large chunks of earth flying as she walked.

Jo raised his sword and yelled, "Charge!" Kicking Warrior with his heels Jo lead his group into battle. He swung his sword and shot flame from it as he blocked a blow. Someone grabbed him from the side and tried to yank Jo from his horse, but Warrior reared up and slashed his hooves at the attacker. Righting himself in the saddle Jo kicked a passing Fire Bender in the head and brought his sword down on another's. _Nighty night_, he thought. Jo scanned the area for Zu Ling but didn't find him. While he'd been searching someone had snuck up on them and was in the act of pulling Jo out of the saddle before he noticed. Warrior tried to stop the man but more Bender's had appeared and had grabbed hold of his horse.

As soon as Jo was on the ground he flipped his attacker over his should and tackled him. They rolled around throwing fire, punches, and kicks at each other until Jo was finally able to pull of the mans helmet and whack him hard were your neck and shoulder met, knocking the man unconscious. Jo leaped up and swung his sword, flame flying off of it as he swung it around. Two men fell clutching their faces were Jo had gotten them while the other three still stood.

They all attacked at once and Jo smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kirana vaguely knew what was going on. She floated in and out of the real world and the spirit world. What she did know was that Avatar Danielle was not happy for her mother, Sienna, had also joined her out of mothers love. And that a fight was going on, Jo was being attacked by three people and winning, and that Zu Ling was know where to be found. The two spirits in Kirana's body would be leaving soon and someone would have to catch her. The next moment she was in the real world Kirana seized hold of her body and sent Jo a plea of help. All she could do now was wait and hope

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jo was knocking out the last of his opponents when he heard Kirana's plea. She soon would be free of the Spirit and someone would have to catch her. Jo leaped over a body and ran. He came upon two people fighting and Jo reached out to the Fire Bender, grabbed his throat, and threw him to the ground. He dodged every one else until he came to Kirana.

The Avatar's light was just dying from her eyes when he reached her. Jo held her by her upper arms to keep her from falling as her knees buckled. Kirana looked up at him, and Jo smiled. Her eye's fluttered and Kirana said, "Don't tell…anyone." Jo nodded and gave her his word. "I was..controlled..by two Spirits." Her eyes closed and Kirana went limp in his arms. _Two Spirits_, he thought shaking his head. He could only imagine the strain that would put on the body. Jo placed one arm under Kirana's knees and the other around her shoulders and turned to carry her to the Temple.

Kirana awoke in his arms and said, "I can walk now." Jo looked down at her and nodded. He carefully put her on the ground and looked up at the Sun. Both of them stood for a moment soaking in the Sunlight and watching Zu Ling's men be pushed back.

"I'm going to check and see if they need my help, over there," Jo said pointing to the other side of the temple. Kirana nodded, enjoying the Sun only like a Fire Bender could.

Jo came around the edge of the Temple to find no one there. Becoming suspicious Jo slowed his walk and let the fire within him flow through his veins, electrifying him. Two burly men suddenly came hurtling out of the woods and pinned Jo to the Temple wall. They were both 6 foot and at least twice his size. Unzarin Warrior he may be, but even he had his limits.

Zu Ling and. Wait. Was that him, standing next to Zu Ling? _No, it must be a trick_, thought Jo. "I see your mother never told you. _I_ am your Father" Zu ling jumped right to the point, as he must have seen Jo's stunned look even as he had tried to hide it. No it simply couldn't be possible. "And this is your twin, Izu."

"You're lying," Jo yelled. But his inner sense told him it was true. Jo had been born on the Autumn Solstice, which meant as a Solstice child he had been born with special abilities. Jo, and apparently his twin, could sense strong spiritual auras and could immediately tell when someone was lying or hide his own lying.

And Zu Ling apparently knew that.

"Now Jo do you really think I'm lying? If your anything like your brother I think not." Zu Ling gestured to Izu. "I'm pretty sure you have the same powers as twins sometimes do. Odd though how the older one is also the shorter one."

Izu laughed and looked at Jo. Jo found unnerving to be starring into his twin's eyes, the same amber and shape as his. And the only difference Jo could see in their faces was that he did not have an evil look about his features like his twin did. And Izu was at least 6 foot.

"Dad," Izu said his head cocked to one side. "We better hurry or the Avatar will come for Jo soon." Izu looked at Jo and smiled. "And I know you like her. Maybe I will take her for myself. How would she be able to tell the difference?"

Jo didn't even struggle. The less they knew the better. "I have a debt to repay with General Jackpher Ikara," Jo said glaring at his holders with smoldering eyes.

Izu raised an eyebrow as if he could sense what Jo was hiding. "It's time to go dad. She parches."

Zu Ling nodded and looked at his older son. "Oh, and happy birthday." With that the two left and Jo was released as his captors turned to follow.


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I didn't make it I can't take it.

Chapter 9: The Village of The Sea Wall

Kirana watched the clouds drift by lazily, without a care in the world. She looked at the shapes of the clouds and found a castle, a river and a flame. Smiling she turned to Aurora, the Water Tribe girl who had friends on Temple Island. "Can you bend clouds?"

Aurora turned to the Avatar, her braid flapping in the breeze. "Yes. Watch." Aurora stood up and walked to the edge of Bree (Aira's flying bison) and balanced herself. Kirana studied her stance and stood up. Standing next Aurora she would be able to watch her bending better. Jo stayed where he was. Observing.

Aurora moved her arms outward in a circle and back in. She kept doing it and Kirana watched as the nearest cloud began to swirl until it looked like the icing on a cake. Kirana smiled and said, "Can I try it?"

Aurora shook her head. "No. Even though you'll probably master water faster then me, it will also be hardest as water is fire's opposite."

A smile spread across Kirana's face. "I'm counting on it."

Camp was made in a clearing not far from the Village of the Sea Wall. Aurora, Jo, and Caitie all ate meat while Kirana and Aira ate dried fruit. Air Benders didn't eat meat so Kirana was trying to get used to it.

Aurora led the Avatar to the beach. She had been teaching everyone about the South Pole Water Tribe traditions, now she was to teach the Avatar how to Waterbend.

"We will start with the stances, so you know what to do when we reach the South Pole." Kirana nodded and stood next to her.

They practiced stances until the moon had almost risen to its peek. Kirana now knew the stances for several different moves, and had each one perfected. But she kept getting a growing sense of déjà vu.

There was a crunching sound and Kirana turned around, slipping into a FirebendingWaterbending stance. "Oh, it's just you Jo."

Jo smiled. "It's time you two came back to camp." Kirana nodded. Aurora headed off ahead of them. Jo kissed Kirana and they walked back hand in hand.

The next day Aurora and Katie went to the village. Katie lived there and Aurora was a popular person with the people because she was so outgoing and nice. But Kirana's growing déjà vu kept her on edge. And then, that night, she had a vision.

_She was running, two bundles held in her arms, the wind at her feet. Cries rang out from behind her, the sound of an angry mob. Once she was far enough ahead of them she stopped, panting. She carefully placed the bundles on the ground and turned to the village._

_She took her stance and punched the air. The ground rose high and spread all the way around the village, creating a wall of rock solid as metal, for she had compressed the earth._

_She nodded with satisfaction and picked up her precious bundles again, and turned to the woods, knowing it wouldn't be long until the village Earthbenders broke through the wall._

_"Harku, you made it," she said with relief to the tall man approaching her._

_"Are they safe," he asked. She nodded._

_"But you must hurry on your way, they will be coming soon. Please don't say anything I need you to teach them and raise them." She forward and kissed him. "Now go." _

_Harku looked at her sadly. "Until I see you again." Then he left, taking their twins with him._

_She turned, knowing that her twins were safe; she would be able to face the villagers. _

Kirana woke up to feel her limbs being held. She immediately went limp to see if her captors would loosen her grip. The ones holding her legs did. She kicked her legs straight up, freeing her legs, and opened her eyes.

Two shocked, and one bleeding face, looked at her in shock. Kirana jerked back as she realized she'd just nailed Aurora in the face and almost gave Aira a heat attack. Her screaming shoulder muscles brought her thoughts back. "You can let go Jo." Jo let go of her arms and backed up. "Sorry about your nose Aurora," she said, moving into a sitting position. Aurora nodded and poured some water onto a hand. Kirana watched in surprise as Aurora's hand glowed blue and as she put her hand on her nose. She immediately healed and washed the blood away.

Kirana looked at her amazed. "How did you do that?"

Aurora smiled. "It is something I learned by accident. I can heal with Waterbending."

Jo touched her shoulder and asked, "What happened."

Kirana looked at the fire instead of facing everyone, and told them about her vision. There was nothing to say after that so she went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I didn't make it, I can't take it.

Chapter 10: The South Pole 

Kirana looked over Bree's saddle to see if she could see the South Pole yet. Nope. She sighed. Aira looked over at her. Aurora said, "Don't worry you'll see it soon." Kirana flashed her a glare without meaning.

The sun was starting to sink, Jo and Kirana where absorbing the last of the rays, when Aurora shouted, "There it is! The South Pole!" Kirana whipped her head around and looked out over the ocean. There rising not to far ahead rose the ice blue spires of a castle. White walls surrounded the perimeter of the city, and another wall the perimeter of the castle. Watch towers rose from the four points of the outside wall, and banners of blue with a symbol on it that Kirana could not quite make out, rose from the top of them.

"It's beautiful," said Kirana, not able to take her eyes off the Pole.

Aurora smiled, widely. "Yes, it is isn't it."

They landed in front of the nearest gate, dismounted, then Aira flew off again before anything could be said. "What's up with her," asked Kirana giving Aurora a suspicious look.

Aurora shrugged. "I can't really answer that. Aira just doesn't like it here." Kirana frowned, but before she could say anything a voice called. "Is that you Aurora?"

The three looked up to see battlements surrounding the top of the wall. Several men stood up there, masks over the lower half of their faces and warm looking parkas. Kirana shivered, then raised her body temperature a few degrees. "Yes. And this is the Avatar and her bodyguard Jo."

The men turned their heads to look at each other and then the gate opened. The three moved through it and cheers erupted from a crowd that had gathered to greet them. Kirana had no idea how word had spread so fast about her arrival, when she realized what the people were calling Aurora. "You're the _princess_?" Aurora smiled guiltily.

A tall mans approach stooped her from continuing. His hair was brown and slicked back so it hug over his shoulders, a straight nose, and icy blue eyes from under a bushy brow. "Welcome back my daughter." His voice was like the rumbling of a glacier.

Aurora smiled. "It's been to long." Jo and Kirana bowed as they were introduced.

"Avatar it is an honor to meet you. And you, her bodyguard. This is a pleasant surprise indeed. Please follow me." The King led them through the inner wall. Kirana saw that what she thought was the castle was actually a one-story building with a high ceiling and an open courtyard. The smell of food made Kirana's mouth water.

Kirana sat next to Aurora and Jo on her left. She had had to learn to use her right hand to do things in public, but now that she was the Avatar she would not hide it anymore. Though it did bring some unwelcome looks. Aurora was talking excitedly to her dad about her adventures, every now and then Kirana would hear something interesting, like the fact that Aurora had found a village of only Metalbneders by the Village of the Sea Wall. Though Kirana was mostly remembering how much she hated parties and politics. Jo rested a hand on her shoulder as if he could guess what she was thinking. "Just remember my birthday," he whispered so only she could hear.

Kirana smiled. Jo's birthday had been the same day she had defeated Zu Ling for the first time. On that night the citizens of the island had thrown a party, in honor of their victory, the Avatar, and Jo's birthday for he was her bodyguard. Kirana had gotten furious at Jo that night because he told the band and everyone else that he and Kirana would dance the Fire Waltz. In the Fire Nation the Fire Waltz was only danced by the married or betrothed. The dance called for extreme concentration and skill. The two dancers where at the mercy of the band/composer because they could set the tempo at any speed they chose. The dancers had to follow each others moves perfectly, Firebend and pay attention to the band. She and Jo had danced it beautifully, and had shared their first kiss in the woods while no one would miss them. She was pulled back to the present by Aurora yelling "Mom!"

The woman Aurora was hugging had her brown hair pulled back into a simple braid with beads woven into it. "Aurora, my daughter. I thank the Spirits for your safe journey home." Kirana and Jo rose and bowed to the Queen. "And don't think I forgot about you Avatar Kirana the second and Unzarin Warrior Jo. It is an honor to meet you." She bowed back.

Kirana and Jo looked at each other with surprised and confused looks. "How did you know we where coming and how do you know our name," Kirana asked suspiciously as the Queen sat between the King and Aurora.

The King laughed. "The Water Sages told us," he said. Kirana narrowed her eyes at the word Sages.

"That plus Aurora sent me a letter explaining her extended absence," the Queen said, taking a bite of soup. Kirana nodded; she could understand that. "I was late because I was speaking to the Waterbending Masters on your behalf. They will be pleased to see and teach you. They will teach you when ready."

Kirana bowed her head and said, "Thank you your majesty. I think I shall be ready by the day after tomorrow. I would like to see more of the city so I don't loose my way."

"I would love to guide you," Aurora said happily. The King and Queen smiled as Kirana said she would be pleased.

"If you don't mind I would like to rest." Kirana glanced at Jo as she said that. He could eat like a starving komodo rhino.

"But you've hardly eaten," said the King in surprise.

It was Kirana's turned to laugh. "Trust me, I ate more than you think." She had too. The soup and meat was sooo good she had eaten two servings of each.

Jo asked to be excused and they where lead away to rooms that where next together. They kissed good night and went to their separate rooms. Kirana knew that tomorrow she would have to tell her story.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kirana woke up well rested. She stretched, arching her back and reaching up with her arms. She looked around the room to see a parka, split skirt dress and pants laying on the chair by her bead. _Someone must of brought it in while I was asleep, _thought Kirana getting up. She quickly changed into the parka and brushed and braided her long hair.

She moved the flap that kept the cold out and stepped onto the porch. The sun shone brightly, nearly blinding her as it glittered of the snow and water. She stood there blinking when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed that hand, immediately going into combat mode, spun around and brought her foot in around in a kick.

"Jo," she yelled in surprise. The warrior gave her a wicked grin. She knew now why she hadn't recognized him. He too was dressed as one of the Water Tribe. For a moment they stood together enjoying the rising sun. Kirana looked up at Jo and saw something in his eyes, something he was trying and not trying to hide.

"Is there something you want to tell me," she asked quietly, resting a gloved hand on his face.

He turned his head so he was facing her. The hand on her shoulder tightened and Jo's body stiffened. The conflict in his eyes showed that he was fighting his emotions. "No."

Kirana narrowed her eyes but did not harden them. "I will not push you Jo," she said, "but I want you to realize that I will not judge you." She turned away from him to greet Aurora who had just arrived. "I see that being home does you good, Princess Aurora," Kirana said bowing.

Aurora smiled. "Yes it does. But you don't need to be so formal, it makes me itch." Kirana laughed. "Is Jo going to come with us or stand there confused," she asked in a semi-loud voice.

Kirana shrugged. "He can do as he wants. I don't think I need a bodyguard in the South Pole, seeing as I know the princess." It was Aurora's turn to laugh as she lead Kirana away form the steps to the river.

"Lets see," said Aurora. "We could either go to the shrine, wonder around, or go to the training arena."

Kirana thought for a moment. "Lets wonder around then go to the arena for lunch." Aurora smiled and stated a tutorial about her village. How long it took to make it; how the palace was constructed; defending protocol; and the names of the citizens. By noon they had almost covered the whole city. Aurora stopped by one of the many apartments and came out with a basket.

"Come on," she said. "The masters can't wait to see you."

The training arena was near the palace wall. It also had a wall but with an ever open gate. Sounds of moving water reached them as they started up the ice-blue steeps that lead to the arena. Five rows, each four people deep, where spread out on the snow. A stream ran through the entire arena and fell in a waterfall where it started and where it fell of the steeps (actually right next to them). Four Waterbending Masters stood at different points instructing their students. "Hi everyone," Aurora called as they came walking towards them.

A great cheer rose from the students and the masters smiled. Aurora handed Kirana the basket just as she was surrounded by most of the students. A few of them, mostly guys, stood off to the side. Kirana smiled, she was sure that Aurora had beaten them a lot and they weren't to exited about the princess being home. "Hey, you guys! Don't just stand there like you don't care the Princess is home. Just because she beats you is no reason to sulk. I beat my bodyguard all the time when it comes to bending." Several people, including the masters and Aurora, chuckled. The four boys had shocked expressions.

"Come on Kirana," Aurora said, pulling on her sleeve. "Lets eat."

They where halfway finished with their meal and the class was starting again when Jo joined them. He wordlessly picked up a bowl of soup and sat next to Kirana. He gave her a small smile and she knew he was getting back to normal.

Kirana kept her eyes on the class as ate, trying to learn all she could. As she watched she realized that the Waterbender's had become slack, their stances were weak. She shook her head, and stood up. One of the masters turned to her. "You have a question?"

"No. I have come to notice that your stances are weak."

The masters eye's narrowed. "Oh? Would you like to prove that?"

Kirana smiled, and pushed a student lightly in the back. He stumbled. "What's that supposed to prove?" asked a student. Kirana took her stance and said, "Push me." The student she had pushed pushed her. Kirana barley moved.

"I see your point. But if your stances is strong and unmovable, how do you block or dodge?" the master asked. Kirana smiled.

"A strong stance is a stance in which you can't be nocked over by one blow but you can move easily to block or dodge."

Jo stood up. "It's true."

"I didn't ask you.." the master was cut off as Kirana leapt at him. She stopped and inch from his face.

"Don't insult my _Unzarin_ bodyguard," she growled. The man gulped and backed down. "Now," she said stepping back, "if you like I could demonstrate how a good stance can save your life."

The masters said, all at once, "By all means."

Izu looked through his telescope. The Avatar was a magnificent fighter. Her stance was perfect and… he raised his eyebrow in surprise. She was also extremely flexible. She had just dodged a waterwhip by bending over backwards and going into a back flip. He shook his head. No wonder Jo liked her so much. He continued to watch, but not just the Avatar, his brother too. For a moment Jo looked directly at him and Izu was sure that Jo knew he was there. But then he looked away, as if noting had happened. Izu smiled. If only Jo knew that soon Izu would soon be taking his place.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I didn't make it, I can't take it.

Chapter 11: Mastering Water 

Kirana stood in the training arena, the sun just starting to rise. Turning east she spread her arms, welcoming the sun's warmth and strength. She would need it. Today she would start her Waterbender training. She opened her eyes when her sharp ears picked up the sound of crunching snow. Three Masters and about a dozen students appeared, walking up the steps. Kirana bowed to her new teachers and fellow students and bowed back, though deeper than she had.

"We hope it is all right if we train with only a few students your age," said the only female master. River Vicey, Kirana remembered from Aurora's teachings.

"It is fine with me." The young master smiled.

Master Fox, his white hair in a topknot, said, "We warm-up, stretch, _then_ train."

Kirana nodded her understanding. Aurora said he had a curt manner when talking with people. Master Vicey rolled her eyes and several of the students laughed behind hands.

"What he means to say is we run for five minuets to warm up our muscles," she said ushering the students to the middle. Kirana looked over at the other master. "Master Drex will assess you at the end of each week," she explained. Kirana nodded and joined the students.

The warm-up jog was easy, as she was a long distance runner. The stretching was easier, which didn't seem to surprise anyone after her display yesterday. She could easily reach farther than them and had to, otherwise her muscles would not stretch.

She got up with the rest of them and took the stance Aurora had taught her on the beach before they had arrived. The motions where easy and fluid and Kirana had no trouble with them. Only the Unzarin' s had known the origin of redirecting lightning, and being trained as one she knew that origin. The Waterbenders. Their offense was their defense and their defense was their offense. She was a quick learner and good at memorizing.

At the end of the day Kirana felt different, as if some door had opened within her. She stood next to the small stream that cut through the arena, and took her stance. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. Slowly at first Kirana started to move. Arms in, twist the hands, arms out. Something stirred inside her, and she didn't stop until she felt water lapping her feet. She opened her eyes, arms still moving, and smiled.

She had Waterbended. Water from the stream had pooled around her, for she had pulled the tide. Yes, learning to bend would be a lot easier now.

Aurora bowed back, out of habit and respect, then waved her hand as if to ward off any more formalities.

One day before she was to be tested Kirana sat on her bed, pouring over a scroll. When she wasn't bending, she was studying. A pot of calming Jasmine tea lay on the washstand by her bed. She looked up as her door hanging was pulled back. Kirana got up and bowed. "It is great to see you Princess."

Aurora bowed back, out of habit and respect, then waved her hand as if to ward off any more formalities. "We are friends, are we not?" Kirana smiled and nodded.

She sat back down and raised a chair from the floor for Aurora. She took it and accepted a cup of tea. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit, but my parents demanded a report." Aurora took a sip of the tea and smiled. She liked Jasmine.

"What report?" Kirana asked, carefully rolling the scroll up.

Aurora looked at her in surprise. "I didn't tell you? I'm my parents ambassador."

Kirana almost dropped her cup. "How old are you?"

Aurora looked at her with narrowed eyes, then seemed to change her mind and said, "I turn 15 at the begging of next month. But what I came here for was to see if you had any preferences for how your progress should be spread."

Kirana collected her thoughts and thought for a moment. "I don't really care how it gets out," she finally said. "But I think it would be best that any information leaked should be mostly false." _Even though I'm sure Zu Ling is expecting something like that._

Aurora nodded. "I will tell my parents. But I agree. Having the world know your true potential and yet knowing it mind just help us win." She got up, let the chair melt into the floor and put the cup back on the washstand. Kirana followed her out, and stopped at the railing in front of her door.

"Aurora, before you go, when do you think my finale test will be?" asked Kirana as Aurora headed down the stairs. The Princess stopped and turned to her, thinking.

"If you keep this up, maybe by the end of this month," she said.

Kirana sighed. She'd been afraid of that. "What's wrong?"

Kirana turned to Aurora. "Do you know what the Dark Sun is?"

"Yes, it's a solar eclipse."

"Do you know what happens to Firebender's when our source of power is blocked?"

Aurora opened her mouth to say something then shut it. "Oh."

Kirana nodded and gave a not-to-happy smile. "We cannot bend. I'm afraid of what it will do to my Waterbending if I'm tested on the Dark Sun." There was a note of fear in her voice. Was she really that afraid? Shouldn't she not be afraid? After all, she was the Avatar. Jo stepped out of his room, he looked angry.

"So what your saying, Kirana, is that you're going to give up because of one eclipse?"

Kirana whirled on Jo. "No! I'm saying I don't know how it will affect my bending."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "You're the most spiritually connected of the Avatars and your going to let a little fear get in your way?" He snorted. "I guess we weren't trained as well as I thought."

If he was trying to anger her, it worked. But she didn't say anything, though her jaw worked itself as if she was going to. What Jo said was true. And it hurt, that he thought that. Her anger lessened though she still bristled. "Is sensing spiritual power another gift form being a Solstice Child?" He nodded and seemed to calm down. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"So how powerful is my spirit?" she asked, challenging him.

Jo thought for a moment. "One of the most powerful." He didn't elaborate and she knew she wouldn't get anything else out of him.

They stood there as the sun sank. Kirana suddenly felt a longing for her dad. She had no idea what had happened to him sense the vision she'd had a long while ago. She stretched out with her spirit, calling for him. She had no idea if it would work but she had to try. Jo suddenly stiffened against her back. She looked up at him and then something caught her eye.

A shimmering figure stood next to them. Kirana knew instinctively that it was her mother, Sienna. "Can you see her?"

Jo shook his head, no. "But I can sense her. She feels a lot like you." He sounded confused.

"I'm my mothers almost clone," Kirana said, turning back to her mom. A vision came to her then.

_Jackpher sat on a chair and the bow of his ship. Still a prisoner, but no longer captive. His face looked drawn, and his hair had gray streaks. He looked thin to. He suddenly turned, as if he sensed her. "Soon you will come to me," he said, sounding as if he spoke from a great distance. "I am too old to escape myself, but for now there is no worry. Soon you will have mastered Water and then, only then, can you come for me." He smiled and continued. "You must plan carefully for this for you can not do it alone, trust Jo even for his secret. I will not tell you for it is nor my place. If you succeed in rescuing me, you will have striked a great blow to Zu Ling. Be safe my child."_

The vision faded and Kirana leaned into Jo for support. Her mother's spirit waved goodbye and disappeared. Standing she turned and gave Jo a kiss. "Goodnight." She had a lot to thing about.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Secret Reveled

Kirana sat on her bed, unable to sleep. Something was bothering Jo and it was starting to show. He wasn't concentrating during fights and Kirana was getting the best of him. If he could do lightning he couldn't now, he didn't have a balance of mind and spirit.

Kirana sighed. She could resist no longer. She got up and created a Kirana sized hole in the wall that separated her's and Jo's rooms. Forming a flame in her left hand Kirana looked in. Inside Jo layed on his bed, fast asleep. _Not for long,_ thought Kirana as she walked over.

She grabbed hold of his shoulders to shake him awake. "Jo wake up, it's me," she said giving him an extra hard shake.

He snapped up causing Kirana to leap backwards. "What."

Kirana took a breath and stepped closer. "Though I have been warned not to push but to let you tell me yourself, I can no longer hold back." She looked him in the eye. "I need to know what's bothering you," she said slowly.

Jo returned her look, his iron will showing in his eyes. Though it looked weaker to Kirana. "I'll fight you for it." Jo sighed.

"If I told you it would only cause you to loose your concentration tomorrow," he said, simply. "You need your sleep, go back to bed." He lay back down as if to go to sleep.

"Johan Ling Unzarin, as my bodyguard and I your superior, I demand that you tell me what is bothering you," Kirana said, her anger obvious. She was tired and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jo raised and eyebrow. "As your bodyguard it is my duty to keep you safe, even though I can see I will loose this battle of wills."

It was Kirana's turn to raise an eyebrow. For him to admit defeat would take a lot of self-control considering how big a Firebender's pride was. "But you won't tell me anyways. Fine. I have ways of getting what I want." She turned to leave, heading towards his door.

"Where are you going," Jo asked, getting up.

Kirana didn't turn. "To the only place I can get some answers." Jo knew she was talking about an interrogation.

"You wouldn't…" he didn't complete his sentence as Kirana turned around.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jo opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. Kirana's rock solid will was fuelled with anger, making it harder. That plus her eyes had gone from liquid to solid brown. "If I fail tomorrow Jo, it will be because you did not tell me what was bothering you. May that be on your conscience." Kirana knew Jo believed enough of what she said to tell, his eyes where never masked no madder how hard he tried.

"Fine. Follow me." Kirana followed him back to his bed. Jo lit some candles with a flick of the wrist and sat down. Kirana pulled a chair from the floor and sat on it in front of him. Jo took her hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Kirana thought for a moment. Did she? Her father trusted him, which was enough of a reason for Kirana to even start trusting someone. If he had wanted to kill or harm her he would have done it by now. That plus she loved him. "I do, with my life," she finally said.

Jo nodded. "You know the day when you first went into the Avatar state? When I went to the other side of the Temple to see if any help was needed I was caught and shoved against the wall by two men." He took a breath, and saw that Kirana's eyes had turned back to liquid brown. "I met my father and twin there."

Kirana frowned in confusion. "But I thought you dad was John Unzarin?"

Jo shook his head. "My twin is Izu and my father is Zu Ling." Kirana yanked her hands from him. He was not lying; no one could lie about something like this. A twin she could understand but… Zu Ling? Never. But she trusted him with her life. She had just said that.

"Jo, did Zu Ling ever raise you?" she asked, an idea forming in her head. Jo looked at her confused. "No." She smiled. "Then he is not your father, simply your sire."

Jo shook his head no. "If someone sires you they are your father."

Kirana laughed. "You simpleton. My father, your mother, John, and the rest of the Unzarins' are your father. Zu Ling did not raise you, therefore he is not your father," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Jo shook his head but saw that he could not win.

"Fine, you win." Kirana smiled, kissed him and turned to leave.

"Well it's about time you told her."

Kirana whirled around, and froze. Jo stood in front of her. No. _This must be Izu_, she thought. He looked exactly like Jo, same black hair and amber-brown eyes. Though Izu was taller and seemed to have a hard look about him.

"So, Avatar, you still trust him. I have to say I didn't expect that."

Jo glared at his twin. "What do you want Izu," he asked, voice full of poisoned daggers.

Izu smiled, and to Kirana's surprise, it didn't seem evil. "To talk. But not with you." He turned to Kirana. She realized he was wearing a stolen Watertribe parka.

"Your father, General Ikara, is still alive and well. He has helped me realize a great many things. One of which is that my fathers plan is foolish and bound to fail." He paused to let the words sink in. "I have come to pledge my self to you." He pulled out his sword from his back sheath and bent down on one knee.

Kirana turned to Jo, confusion and surprise both trying to find a place on her face. "Is he lying?" Jo took three strides and stood over his brother, eyes probing him for lies.

"No."

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes," Jo said with obvious distaste.

"I need all the allies I can get." Kirana took the offered sword. "I accept. From this day on you are my valet and will do as I say. Your actions are now my actions, do not disappoint me." Kirana taped Izu once on his right shoulder. "Rise." She handed him his sword and he sheathed it.

Izu turned to Jo. "Can you contact the Avatar from the Spirit World?"

"I've never tried," said Jo, looking at his twin with a suspicious and questioning look.

"How about you talk as if I'm here, which _I am_, and have Izu spy for us," Kirana said, stifling a yawn.

Izu thought a moment. "I can do that. There's a hill about a hundred feet east of the entrance gate. I can meet you there or here, depending on the circumstances." Izu turned to leave.

Kirana turned to Jo as his twin left. "We should both be getting some sleep." She closed the hole in the wall as she left.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Two Tests, One Day

Izu stood before Zu Ling, a desk of dark screech wood separating them. Izu stood at parade rest as he gave his report on the _Spirit Guide._ "So, Jo still hasn't told the Avatar," Zu ling settled into his chair, shaking his head. "I would have thought he'd have told her by now."

"How is she faring in Waterbending?"

Izu smiled. "She is about average, and will probably not get any better than that." Of course it was a big lie. Kirana had trouble only with things that came in double.

Zu Ling looked at him doubtfully. "Does she train with your brother or any other students?"

"She and Jo fight to keep their skills up, and Kirana does not practice so much with the students because they might let her win. The Avatar has even asked the royal family to ask people not to let her win, it made her stronger than she is."

His father gave him a look that said he didn't believe all of that. He wrote something down then stood up. "Lets go visit the prisoner."

Izu followed, but frowned. Zu Ling was the only person in the fleet that seemed to think of General Jackpher Ikara as a prisoner.

They found General Ikara on the bow of the ship. He was staring at the faint outline of the South Pole that was just visible in the rising sun. Zu Ling walked up to him with a smug smile and Izu held back, watching.

"You daughter is a disappointment, Jackpher," Zu Ling said, getting to the point.

Jackpher raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the younger man. "Really? I doubt that."

"She will never be above average in Waterbending and is becoming lazy with all the attention she's getting." Zu Ling was trying to provoke Jackpher, but it wasn't working. If the General needed to vent his anger, there was the work-out/training area in the ship and plenty of Firebenders on the ship. Jackpher had attacked Zu Ling only twice since caught.

"Zu Ling you are a liar and a murderer. What makes you think I'm going to believe any thing you say?"

"Izu can tell you, he's been spying on her for the past month." Izu looked the General in the eyes and nodded in agreement though his eyes said I'm lying. "See? Your daughter is too weak to beat me."

Jackpher's eyes light up with a dangerous blazing light. "My daughter will beat you, Zu Ling. She is stronger than you know and has several reasons to kill you without a second thought." Jackpher walker between them, heading back to his quarters or the training room, his anger, and pride and love for his daughter all showing on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kirana stood in the middle of training arena, calming herself. She was about to start her final test in Waterbending. First moves would be called out and she would have to do them. Then she would have to fight them all; the three masters (Vicey, Drex, & Fox), along with the other dozen or so students. She let herself feel like the water, calm and soothing, but ready to strike at a moments notice. "Are you ready?" Master Vicey said more than asked.

Kirana opened her eyes with a challenging smile. "Duh." She settled into her fighting stance, and prepared herself.

"Water whip!" Kirana swirled her arms bringing up the whip and snapping it at the empty space in front of her.

"Wave!" She crouched down and stood up; forcing the water into a huge wave that rose above them and crashed down.

Kirana completed each move as it was called out with little difficulty. In her minds eye she envisioned what the water would do and her powers caused the water to do so. By the time the sun had almost reached its high peak, the moon had also started to appear. Kirana looked up at the sky with dread. For now the first test was over, but the second would come after she had rested and when the moon half-covered the sun.

Kirana flopped tiredly onto the snow as someone brought her a bowl of hot meat. She looked up to see that it was Izu. "What is it?"

He handed her the bowl of steaming fish and seal meat. "Zu Ling is coming up with a new plan, but I don't know much more than that."

Kirana nodded. "Thank you, Izu. How is my father?"

"As stubborn and proud as ever," Izu said smiling. "I'll sent Jo over, you'll want him with you during the second test. Good luck." Izu left.

Jo came when Kirana had almost finished her meat. "The Eclipse will make it hard for me to fight," he said, sitting next to her. Kirana blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought of that.

"You can still fight without 'bending, can't you?"

Jo raised an eyebrow at her challenge, and took it. "Don't you remember any of your Unzarin training?" he asked, making her laugh by the seriousness of his face.

Before she could answer one the students came over. "The second test will begin as the eclipse starts," he said. Kirana sent a glare at the Masters, but they weren't looking.

When the black moon had started to cover the sun. Kirana sighed and walked to the center of the arena.

The students surrounded Kirana in a large circle and two stepped forward. Kirana leaped at them, slamming a wall of water into one of them. Then she brought her hand up to the first one to rise and tapped them on the pressure point. The 'bender walked back to the circle defeated. Kirana brought her hands up to blast the wave away but remembered she couldn't bend fire to late. She was slammed to the ground.

Kirana leaped up and used a waterwhip. Her opponent blocked it and as he prepared for the next move Kirana moved in with powerful kick. He was blasted backwards several feet. Kirana pounced and taped his neck. "Dead."

Kirana continued to fight double until the Masters decided to send in three opponents. Kirana had Jo join her and they turned into a formidable team. But when the eclipse started to end the masters sent in almost everyone.

Kirana ducked beneath a waterwhip and called to Jo. " The eclipse is ending." He came over and Kirana surrounded them in an impenetrable shield of ice. There they waited. Warmth seeped back into them, and they felt more alive. Kirana released her hold on the water and it fell away to reveal Master Vicey with an Icespear.

"You may fight with a weapon if you wish," Vicey said bringing her spear point to bear on the Avatar.

Kirana didn't have her father's sword with her. She turned to Jo, but he was already handing her his sword. She nodded her thanks and took hold of the grip. Jo's sword was slightly lighter than her dads, but Kirana would survive.

She took her stance and looked at the Master with a challenging expression. "Are you ready?" In answer Master Vicey jabbed at Kirana's ribs than brought the point slashing upward. Kirana leaped backward, reprimanding herself for being surprised at the Masters speed. Parrying a blow Kirana feinted to the left and slashed at the spears staff. The blow glanced off and soon Kirana was in the fight of her life.

After several minuets of trading blows Kirana decided to use a trick she hardly used when fighting with the sword, fire.

Kirana executed three back flips to escape the Masters flashing Icespear. Calming herself she called on the Fire and her blade started to glow. Quickly the glow turned into a blazing nimbus of red-orange flame. Taking a running leap Kirana brought the fiery blade down crashing into the spear. It broke into two pieces. Master Vicey bowed to Kirana and the spectators followed suit, including the other two masters. "You are a Master Waterbender now, Avatar Kirana the Second. We are honored to have taught you. Use your powers wisely." Master Drex said.

Kirana bowed back and said. "I will, and thank you for teaching me despite the fact that I'm Fire Nation."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Birthday of a Princess 

Kirana sat at the Royal Table between Aurora and Jo. Her new fancy parka was a little uncomfortable since she was wearing her armor underneath. She had spoken earlier with the King and Queen and they too had thought it best that Kirana left during the party so the fact that she was leaving would not be so obvious. Only halve listening to the Kings speech Kirana scanned the area. Her Unzarin training had made her cautious and knowing that Zu Ling had half his fleet near by increased her awareness. Jo elbowed her.

Kirana stood up and turned slightly so she was facing both the table and audience. "I would like to congratulate Princess Aurora Northern Light Borealis on her 15th birthday." Kirana bowed to the princess as a gasp spread through the crowd and table. No one knew the Avatar could speak like a member of the court. "I would also like to thank their majesties the King and Queen for their hospitality. Also, to the Waterbending Masters, I thank you for teaching me despite my being of the Fire Nation." Again Kirana bowed and received bows and head bows at her words.

The Queen and King rose from their seats at the middle of the table. "Let the party begin!" The King's voice rang out and almost echoed of the snow walls.

Standing everyone filled our in order after their royal highness. Kirana followed behind the princess with Jo beside her. She glanced at him and remembered what he'd told her earlier. The masters had asked if he would come and teach the students some Unzarin Warrior moves seeing as the Unzarin' s had barrowed techniques from all four of the nations. Jo had told them he would have to speak to the leaders first before he could answer, but Kirana knew that he would make sure the answer was yes.

The courtyard was full of people by the time the royal procession stopped. Tables stood next to the west wall and were loaded with food and drinks. The center of the courtyard had been cleared for the dancers. The royal family and Aurora's escort filled into the middle while everyone else circled them and bowed. The Queen looked over at Kirana and motioned for her to join them. Kirana sighed, but knew she could not disobey a direct order.

Jo leaned close to her ear as they joined the royals. "Don't worry. In my spare time I learned how to dance." Kirana shook her head in disbelief but said nothing. Tonight she would have plenty of time to vex him. He pulled her close and gently guided her through the first few rounds. Kirana was left handed so she didn't have to much trouble, but she did step on Jo's foot a couple of times. But luckily Kirana was a quick learner.

Soon others had joined them and then the dance ended not long after that. The citizens moved back to form a circle around the King and Queen and the Avatar and Jo followed. The circle was alternated between male and female separating Kirana and Jo. The bands drummer beat out a slow beat and everyone started to clap along. The two monarchs stared to circle each other, coming closer and spreading out. The drummer beat faster and the two moved faster, but with the grace of a river. They were soon dancing, stamping and had a wild look in their eyes. Then the moon rose and the King and Queen threw back their heads and let out a strange cry that was copied by everyone else except the Avatar and her guard. They were children of the Sun. Even the fact that she was the Avatar did not convince Kirana to join in the Moon Rise Dance.

Cries of joy rang out at the rising of the moon from the gathered tribesman, then the band struck a lively tune and a young man approached Kirana. He was tall and had brown hair the same color as her's. "Avatar, may I have this dance?" he asked in a rolling voice.

"What's your name," she asked.

"Tsurara Hikari."

"Interesting name. But I would be like to dance." Kirana recognized him as Aurora's escort. "You're sure the Princess does not mind?"

Tsurara smiled and chuckled. "That should not be a problem, look." He pointed to the left and Kirana saw Jo dancing with Aurora.

"He's such a pain sometimes," Kirana said quietly as she saw the look on Jo's face.

The party continued for another two hours, though if you asked Kirana she would have said all she remembered was that it was a blur of fun and happiness. But she remembered the presents quite well.

When it came for Aurora to get her gifts everyone lined up. Kirana and Jo stood at the end of line; their gift would only work if it was the last. Otherwise no one would pay attention to the other gifts the Princess would get; even Aurora wouldn't be able to! Kirana and Jo watched as the Princess got a new icespear from Master Vicey, a scroll form Master Drex, and a new hair pin from her mother. Kirana had long since gotten used to seeing other girls enjoying time with their mother's but she still envied them sometimes.

By the time Tsuara Hikari was to present his gift Kirana and Jo were the next in line and extremely nervous. The young Waterbender presented Aurora with a necklace. A gasp swept through the gathered guests and Kirana smiled. Though Aurora wasn't old enough to be married, she could be engaged. Aurora had a big goofy smile on her face as she accepted the necklace form Tsuara. Her parents cheered and soon everyone, including the two Firebenders, were cheering along with them. Tsuara took a seat next to his bride-to-be and Kirana and Jo stepped up.

"With the permission of your royal highnesses, we would like to give our gift. A display of our mastery over fire," Kirana said after bowing low. Cries of outrage rang out from the people, except for the Waterbending Masters and the royal family.

Kirana turned to face the Water Tribe; liquid-brown eye's hardening and glowing with an inner fire. "I am the Avatar; the keeper of peace, the giver of justice, the bringer of happiness. Yet here you are, refusing to let me show my thanks and give you a show of a lifetime." She shook her head. "If the Fire Nation had wanted to take over your Tribe they would have waited until I'd mastered all four elements. But seeing as they are not I see no reason for your fear."

Jo stood beside her. "The real threat is Dark Avatar, a group of Firebenders lead by a madman. They are the ones you should fear, not the Fire Nation or the Avatar." The sincerity in his voice seemed to hit home and drive Kirana's words home.

Kirana opened her mouth to say something else, when she was cut off by the King standing up. "We have decided to let you perform Avatar. But we ask you a favor in return."

Kirana bowed low and said, "I will do it if it is within my power to do so."

The royal family smiled. "We ask if you could set up a meeting with the Fire Lord. We would like an alliance." The Kings words shocked everyone. Kirana gazed up at him with respect and admiration.

"Your Majesty I would be honored to."

Kirana and Jo stepped back to the middle of the courtyard, and Jo spoke because his voice carried better. "Please do not come close; we do not want any injuries."

They stood about 1.52 meters apart and took their stances. A fireball formed it's self in Jo's outstretched hands. He swung it around himself and sent it flying at Kirana.

She 'caught' it and swung it around in a different pattern, then 'threw' it up and caused it to explode.

For the next hour and a half Kirana and Jo swung fire in graceful arcs, caused it to explode, and did some of the Fire Waltz. The tribe was entranced by the swirling and unpredictable patterns and ohhed and awed. By the end they were tired and began to breath hard. When they had finished, their audience took a moment to get over the display; the amount of concentration it seemed to have taken eluded them. So they gave the two what they deserved, thunderous applause and cries for an encore.


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer for chapters before this one too: If I didn't make it I can't take it.

Chapter 15: Betrayed by a Loved One

Kirana and Jo stood beside the south wall with the five Waterbenders that made up their rescue team. Rescuing the General would prove that the Southern Water Tribe really wanted an alliance and that Kirana was hers fathers daughter. Kirana thrust her hands in to the snow of the wall and carefully made a 'door'. Since the walls were several feet thick it took a couple of minuets to get all seven of them through the 'door'.

Unlike in the Fire Nation the sentries at watch on top of the wall had a certain are they watched, no movement allowed. At first Kirana thought that this was going to be a problem, but the Waterbenders with them, who had all been on sentry duty at least once, said that as long as they walked next to the wall the sentries would have a hard time spotting them. The hard part would be getting to the shore without them spotting them.

The King and Queen had solved that problem. They had provided them with snow-white parka's to help camouflage them. By the time they got to the small hill, about six meters (20 feet) from the shore they stopped so Kirana and Jo could debrief them.

"Okay," started Kirana. "Were going to rescue my father, General Ikara. He's on the Dark Avatar's new flagship the _Spirit Guide_. Once onboard you will create a distraction while I search for my father." The 'benders nodded. Kirana found their lack of questions odd but didn't say anything. Looking up at the sky Kirana saw that the moon was coming close to it's setting time. She also noticed something flying towards them. "Stay here."

Kirana meet the flying bison as it landed 3 meters (10 feet) away. Aira jumped down and someone else climbed down. "It's good to see you again, Aira." Kirana slapped her on the back. "Who did you bring with you? And how did you know where to find me?"

Aira smiled. "The Queen told me. I brought Katie with me, thought she might come in handy." Kirana shook her head, but decided to ask questions latter. They had wasted too much time already.

After deeming on of the 'benders as Katie's escort as she went to stall the other ships; Kirana and the other Waterbenders created moving ice sheets that they would use to reach the rouge ships, they set off.

When they reached the ships they threw ropes and grappling hooks up over the rails and climbed up. Jo stripped of the parka and pants and stood in his Firebending armor. Immediately they attacked the lone sentry. Not liking this Kirana signaled for Aira to follow her. Opening the hatch Aira went first. There was a great blast of air as Aira blew the Firebenders away. Running inside Kirana led the charge.

She and Aira ran past the surprised 'benders but when one challenged them Kirana nocked him out with a high kick. _Just one more reason being flexible is useful. _

Looking for Izu as they reached the second level the two had to duck to avoid a wave of fire. Leaping up, Kirana caught the man off guard and Aira blasted the other upstairs. Knocking her guy out with a single blow, Kirana led them down the hall slowly. Izu suddenly appeared as they passed the seventh door. Aira went to attack him but Kirana stopped her with an outstretched hand. Aira looked confused but followed Kirana into the room nonetheless.

Inside, the Avatar saw that the room had a bed, washbasin, and a small table and chair. Seated on the bed with a look of disbelief on his face, sat General Ikara. Running forward Kirana embraced her dad. Except for a few new lines on his face, a little gray hair and being a little skinny her father looked as healthy as ever. Pulling back and restraining tears Kirana looked over at Izu. But instead she saw something much worse. Zu ling.

Standing slowly Kirana moved to face him. Her father stood and laid a warning hand on her shoulder. Aira spun around at his voice. "Well, Kirana, it took you long enough to get here." Kirana's lip pulled back into a snarl and her eyes automatically hardened. But what was lurking behind the mans shoulder was much worse and caused Kirana's jaw to drop from shock. "Yes, Jo has been quite the little spy hasn't he?" Kirana felt her father's hand tighten in warning. Kirana felt like ripping Jo's heart out.

"Why?" she asked. But before Jo could say anything, Zu Ling attacked.

Ducking beneath the firewave, Kirana tried to ankle sweep him. Jackpher hit Zu Ling with a fireball in the face, giving his daughter an opening. Grabbing hold of one of Zu Lings arms as he sent a blind fireball at her, Kirana kicked Zu Ling in the kneecap, _hard_. He crumpled. Kirana took the chance to grab the dagger hidden in her boot. Flinging it in Jo's direction, Kirana swung around and grabbed Aira on her way out.

The fight outside was still going on. Leaping into it Kirana blasted people out of her way. She knew that either Jo or Izu were following them, the scream she had heard proved she'd hit one of them. Jackpher grabbed hold of his raging daughter and stared her in the face. "Leave them. We need to leave." Trying to calm herself Kirana nodded and gave the order to retreat. They may have been successful in rescuing the General, but Kirana knew that she had lost so much more. Two of the Waterbenders were seriously injured. The ice sheets sank slightly but they made it to shore. Catapult fire stared to drop on them, Katie waved at them from the shore. The South Pole Tribe was awaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora woke up to screams. Leaping out of bed she pulled her parka on and raced to her fathers' war room. He was already there along with the Masters, her mother and fiancé. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on when her father answered her unasked question. "Part of Dark Avatars fleet has just attacked."

Aurora looked at father with surprise, fear, and anger. "Why?"

"Because if the Avatar was successful, they will have lost one of their biggest weapons."

Aurora shook her head. "And what would that be?"

Her parents looked at her in surprise. "Dark Avatar captured General Jackpher Ikara over a month ago. He's the Avatars father," her mother said. Aurora frowned.

"I thought the Fire Lord said he was retired?"

Tsuara shook his head. "No. I don't think anyone can see him retiring."

"We will have the troops mustered and sent out. Tsuara will you lead the strike team?" The King turned to his son-in-law-to-be.

A smile and a challenging look in his eye made Tsuara's face glow. "I would be honored."

"Aurora you will stay here for now. When the time for negotiations comes around I want you to be alert." Aurora bowed her head.

"Yes, father."

They began to speak of tactics when a young man ran into the war room. She recognized him as one of the sentry's errand boys. "The Avatar will be here soon after she drops off the wounded," he gasped. _He must of run the whole way_, thought the Princess.

"How far is she now?" she asked.

But her father interjected. "Tell the guards to let her in." The boy bowed and left. Her parents looked more worried than they had in a _long_ time.

--------------------------------------------------

Kirana looked at Katie, confused. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I disabled the rudders faster than I thought I could."

Kirana nodded, and then looked upward. "Warn the City!" she yelled at the sentry's. "Dark Avatar is attacking!" Kirana ran down along the wall to were the 'door' still stood. Leading the three Waterbenders and the two wounded ones, Kirana slipped into the city and closed off the door. Immediately cries rang out over the city and warning bells clanged.

The sentry cries of "Dark Avatar is attacking! Dark Avatar is attacking!" sent the sleeping tribe into over time. Running towards the infirmary, Kirana dodged warriors preparing for a counter attack. She left the Waterbenders at the infirmary. She ran along the walkways, leaping over gaps and not stopping till she reached the palace walls. Her father kept up with her, showing agility not of his age. Slowing to a jog the guards led her to what the Avatar assumed was the war room.

She held up a hand to stall any questions as she entered. "Jo has been working for Zu Ling." The pain in her voice surprised her, but the look on the gathered peoples faces didn't. Aurora a clapped a hand over her mouth, the King looked furious, and Tsuara and the Queen looked aghast. "He's been working for him all along." Kirana had to fight back tears. Jackpher put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Make sure your strike team has 'benders who are specialized in freezing. Catapults aren't easy to take out." Tsuara nodded, and left. "Keep Kirana here, she is in no condition to fight." Kirana wanted to protest but knew her father was right. Aurora walked over and led her out the door, Kirana's father taking over the tactics of the bloody battle about to be waged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't belive it! This is the last chapter! This must be how J. K. Rowling feels._


End file.
